


You're Alive and Have a Soul

by coconutcluster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wow, can't believe ive never Written before this, huh, literally just fluff, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcluster/pseuds/coconutcluster
Summary: "Sometimes Patton randomly starts dancing, and he asks Logan to do it with him, and Logan just laughs and gets up, taking his hands and waltzing carelessly around the living room."Title from Tear In My Heart by Twenty Pilots because I listened to it on repeat while writing this whoops





	You're Alive and Have a Soul

  Logan should have known what he was getting into as soon as he stepped foot in the living room.

  He’d heard the music from his room (a floor up, mind you) for an hour before he decided to investigate, a soft tune waltzing lazily from the strings of a ukulele - Logan was sure Roman was out on a quest, and he had dragged a reluctant Virgil along with him, so it couldn’t be either of them - which left one person. 

  (One person the logical side didn’t quite mind at all, to be truly honest.)

  And so he grabbed his notebook and pen and headed downstairs, footsteps hushed on the carpeted steps; just as he’d thought, Patton sat on the couch, a ukulele in his hands and his tongue peeking out between his lips as he focused on his fingers across the strings. He didn’t seem to notice Logan’s presence until the logical side sat down on the opposite side of the couch and shifted its weight.

  Patton looked up with a start, and a his face broke out in a shining smile. “Logan! I thought you were busy!”

  “I was,” Logan replied simply. He straightened the notebook in his lap, until he noticed the falter in Patton’s grin and rushed to correct himself, “It was nothing terribly important, of course, I can always finish later.”

  Patton just watched him for a moment, nodding gently and picking at a string under his fingers, letting the brief note float into the buzzing air around them. “I didn’t mean to bother you,” he said finally, lifting the ukulele up as a faint blush spread across his freckled face. 

  Something twinged in Logan’s chest at that; he squinted slightly at Patton, a tiny smile pulling at his face as he recalled the soft melody in his head.

 “You didn’t bother me. I thought it sounded rather nice.”

  The blush went a deeper red, and the other Side’s smile brightened once more. “Really?” 

 “Of course.”

 “Oh, well, thank you!” Patton beamed, sitting back in his seat with a sigh. “I’ve been practicing with Ro and Virge, but I’m not really that good yet, which is fine, because it’s so fun anyway. Ro wanted me to try guitar, but I said baby steps, y’know?” He looked to Logan, eyes wide with anticipation - the logical side nodded quickly, and Patton was back into his monologue in an instant, leaning towards Logan conspiratorially, his hand cupped at the side of his mouth like he was shielding a secret from the room itself. “I didn’t tell him it’s actually because ukuleles look like baby guitars. Baby steps? Get it?”

  Logan couldn’t help the smile that twitched at his lips. “That’s- yes, I suppose they do look like that, don’t they?” Patton gave a bouncing nod, turning back to his instrument, though he made no move to play another song. Logan watched his fingers hover over the strings for a moment before he said, meekly, “I… didn’t bother  _ you  _ by coming down, did I?” 

  The moral side snapped his gaze over, eyebrows furrowed. “Of course not, Lo. How could you bother me?”

  “Well, I could have interrupted your focus,” Logan listed, pulling at the immaculate knot of his tie, “or violated allotted ‘alone-time’, or-”

  “Lo.” Patton’s confused frown melted into a crooked smile, his head cocked to the side as he stared at the logical side. “You’d never bother me. I like having you around!”

  “Oh, well… thank you.” His hands fell from his tie as heat spread across his face; he became acutely aware of the rough fabric of the couch under his fingertips, and he shifted, ignorant of where to put his hands. “I enjoy your company, as well,” he finally offered. 

  Patton beamed again, and the pair fell into a soft silence as he stared down at his ukulele - Logan was ready to grab his pen and return to the notes he’d been taking on the latest script when Patton stood up, so hard the couch scooted back an inch with a short grunt. 

  “Do you wanna dance?” he asked, his face bright but his eyes glinting with determination, his palm face-up in front of him and ukulele abandoned on the couch cushion.

  Logan blinked at his outstretched hand. “I- what?”

  “Dance with me! I’ve been sitting down for an hour, and I know you have too, so let’s shimmy!”

  “...shimmy?” Patton just nodded enthusiastically, his round wire frames nearly slipping off his nose - Logan finally smiled, a full, exasperated grin as he shook his head, slipping his hand in Patton’s nonetheless and allowing the practically-bouncing Side to pull him from the couch.  “There’s no music,” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. 

  “No need,” Patton shrugged. He poked a finger to Logan’s chest, “You feel it. Right there, in your heart.”

  “My heart is approximately three inches to the left of that spot-”

  Patton shifted his hand to Logan’s mouth, his smile still fond as he quirked an eyebrow at the logical side. “Just shush and dance with me.”

  Logan met his eyes - they were shining behind those wire frames, round and warm and bright, and one glance sent Logan’s heart into a frenzy, halting his breathing like a thousand collisions at once, a symphony of thunder as they shattered together in his head; if this was the music Patton meant, he’d never stop dancing - and nodded. 

  That smile lit up the moral side’s face again, and he dropped his hand from Logan’s mouth to join their hands again, tugging him to the center of the living room.  Wordlessly he put one of the logical side’s hands on his waist, positioning his own palm on Logan’s shoulder and keeping their free hands interlocked; he raised his chin and winked at Logan once. “Ready?”

   He didn’t quite trust himself to form coherent sentences, so he just nodded again. 

  In a split second, Patton was pulling him effortlessly around the room, their movements smooth in tandem despite the various obstacles in their paths. Logan felt his tie swing through the air, saw the hood of Patton’s jacket fly behind him, but his focus was on the warmth beneath his hands and the pressure of his and Patton’s interlocked fingers and the heat filling his chest and coloring his face; he felt weightless, like the wispy physical remnants of a single moment in time more than a person. His head emptied when he saw the bright smile whittling dimples in Patton’s face, his freckles stark against his flushed skin. Logan felt a grin make its way to his own face. 

 For a few seconds, he could only wonder why he’d  _ ever  _ thought they needed music to do this, to blur the rest of the world with a few turns - and then Patton laughed, and Logan decided it was not only the only noise he ever needed to hear again in order to be happy, but that it was the perfect melody for him to take the lead in their waltz; he pulled the moral side closer, pivoting in the carpet of the living room as they twirled, reveling in the shocked giggle that bubbled from Patton.      

  “What was that?” the moral side laughed, adjusting his arm so it snaked around Logan’s neck, bringing their noses mere centimeters apart. Logan grinned.

  “I’m supposed to lead anyway,” he said, nodding to his hand at Patton’s waist. “Have you ever waltzed before?”

  “Is that what this is?”

  “I’m afraid so, yes.”

  “Huh. Well, don’t be afraid,” Patton hummed, leaning his head on Logan chest as they slowed to a sway, “this is nice.”

  A new rush of heat flooded the logical side’s face, though it only made his smile brighten. 

  He hadn’t realized how late it was - the sun had already begun to disappear behind the horizon, filling the sky with a colorful homage that fell through the window and painted the room in vibrant pinks and golds, sculpting shadows into the carpet. Logan’s gaze fluttered down - he pressed a quick kiss to the crown of Patton’s head, closing his eyes and letting the quiet settle around them. 

  “It is.”


End file.
